She Stole Me & I Stole Her
by GagaMidnight
Summary: Sherlock turns up to crime scene which leads him to investigate a phantom thief, and soon he ends up engaging in a game of cat and mouse with Irene Adler: a con-woman and artist of sorts, working under pressure from Moriarty? Can Sherlock return the favour of her saving his life and get her out when the tables on her turn?


There's always a voice, telling you not do something. It's right there in the back of everyone's head. Sometimes, that voice is listened to and no more is said about it. Life continues, and one would scold themselves for thinking about even doing the thing their conscience was telling them not to do. However, sometimes people refuse to listen to any reason other than what they need of it. They use their conscience like a filter.

For Irene Adler, that filter worked simply with gray areas. She had broken the law, but when it came to have no regard for the rules, she made sure she never did certain crimes. That was her filter. She would never murder or injure anyone. Actually the latter had its own filter. It always had. She was not afraid to help others. She may be a thief, a conwoman, an artist of sorts but her heart still managed to rule her head.

Which was why; when Sebastian Moran held her at gunpoint and showed her live footage of a sports centres' swimming pool, and three people there. Two of which were going to die, she could not say no to her newest challenge: Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

"Welcome to the most expensive boutique in London. One of the most expensive boutiques in the world. And probably where my wife would start shopping if she had the money." Greg Lestrade, a detective inspector said to Sherlock, as Sherlock began looking around.

"What is the problem?" asked, Sherlock.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Holmes." a woman said, suddenly. Sherlock looked up to observe, the woman who'd probably asked for him to accompany Lestrade on his investigation. "Eileen MBeki."

"This must be Dr Watson." she said, addressing John. "I've read of you both in the newspapers. We had a break in last night. However, we don't know how he or she got in. We don't know what they took because everything seems to be there. And, we don't know how they got out without triggering the alarm."

"And they're worried because they're promoting some pink diamond, right?" John, asked. He was looking at pamphlet.

"It's not some pink diamond. It's one of the most expensive and rarest jewels in the world and hopefully it will receive a remarkable price at auction."

"Do you have security footage?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

* * *

"As you can see he's there. He even waves the camera, takes down the mask a little and winks. But nothing has been taken. How did they get into the vault without triggering the alarm or setting it off on the way out?" MBeki explained to Sherlock.

"Of course I imagine no one outside knew of this until this morning where you've began your promotion."

"Yes." she replied.

"Then why are you still promoting the diamond if you feel that -" began Lestrade.

"They want the money."

"This could be a waste of time. But we don't want to -"

"Show me the vault.' interjected Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock looked around and blinked, looking at one of the light panellings. "That was not flickering on the video."

John helped Sherlock take it off to show nothing behind it. "Perhaps he did not leave. But -"

He looked over to the other one. "The only way he could not have set the alarm off of was if he didn't leave the vault in the first place." He took the other panel away and smiled before knocking on a brick wall, which opened up like door.

"Well that solves one mystery. I imagine this leads somewhere. Lestrade I suggest you send Anderson to check it out. Also have someone come in and check if the diamond is authenticate or not."

"I have someone already." MBeki replied. "Gentleman. Miss Irene Adler."

Sherlock blinked as soon as the woman in question stepped into the room with one of the models, who showed her the way. She glanced around. "What happened here?" she asked, an American accent clearly visible.

"This is Detective Inspector Lestrade and Mr Holmes." stated MBeki. "And Dr Watson. They're investigating what happened here. I was wondering if you could quickly appraise the diamond."

"Perhaps you should have someone more qualified." Sherlock suggested.

Irene Adler tilted her head and then scoffed. "Why am I not qualified?" she asked. Sherlock glanced at her. She looked more like she belonged with one of the models. Her hair was intact, her suit was immaculate: made up of black heels, a black skirt, a black suit jacket and a white shirt. She was the type who wore the jewelry not examined it.

"Miss Adler has appraised for us before." MBeki said. "I assure you that she is."

"You also assured yourself that whatever was in your vault was secure but going by the secret passage going into it, I doubt it, very, very much."

Irene Adler had to hide a smirk. "Well if you excuse me. I will let you all go back to doing what it is you do. Pretending to be Indiana Jones or what."

* * *

"It is synthetic." Irene Adler said, as she examined it. "It sounds impossible to have a pink that colour in that size however using radiation it is possible. It leaves an inclusion in the jewel that is only able to be detected if looking for it."

"I think she's qualified." John said to Sherlock.

"So we've a missing diamond to find as well then?" Lestrade asked.

"That's your problem not mine. I have to say, whoever he or she is. Let's not assume there's one or the other involved. They're extremely good. I wish you luck."

* * *

It had been four days and still no leads had been found by Scotland Yard or Sherlock. Only camera footage of whoever left the secret passageway which led into an alleyway, via a drain. But they could not see the face of the thief.

John typed away happily at his blog.

Could Sherlock Holmes have found a new case that has baffled him? He seriously can't find a single lead. All the others ones have led to a dead end. Or perhaps he's not trying because he's still in a huff over the appraiser woman, Irene Adler. I think that's it.

"What are you typing?" Sherlock, asked. He peeked over John's shoulder to his blog and rolled his eyes. His eyes widened. "What have I told you about mentioning the unsolved ones?"

"You can't find a lead and it's bugging you." John told him straight.

"It's not that I can't find any; I won't. This case is boring."

John continued typing.

****"And for the record I'm not in a huff!"


End file.
